Looking Back
by houseofpanem
Summary: Patricia absolutely hates the change from highschool to college. She misses everything back in Anubis, and wants to go back. And to add to her stress, Eddie and KT somehow managed to get in the same college. A light preview to a crazy transition, college parties, skype calls, and hormones. Lots of hormones. THE ORIGINAL STORY WILL BE RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SUGGESTIONS :)
1. PREVIEW

My college dorm room is nothing out of the ordinary. I have my posters from my old room up, covering the beige (and cracked) paint. Sick Puppies flyers, articles ripped out of magazines, and old Polariod photographs from my Anubis days above my bed.

I keep them up there so its like I never left, and my room mates always poke fun at me from keeping them up. I don't care, -and I can't believe I'm about to say this- I miss Anubis and Sibuna more than anything else in the world.

I miss the pin drop, I miss solving mysteries, I miss painting my nails after midnight with my room mates, my best friends. I miss Eddie most of all. Above anything.

God, I sound so different now. I think it was from that dress Cassie and Erin made me put on. I wonder how they're doing…

Speaking of those two, I wonder how my SENIOR friends are doing. You know, the ones I grew up with? I know Alfie and Willow went to the same school together (I still can't get Willow's perky face out of my head when she found out she got her credit out of my head… it scared me,) Mara, Joy, and Fabian are all a half hour away from eachother (prep school suckers,) Jerome stayed at home with his Dad or something, and KT and Eddie… are in America.

And here I am, standing in the dirtiest washroom on the crappiest school campus, on the other side of the world.

I could always call someone, but I don't want to look like I care. I'm Patricia Williamson for god's sake!

I swear I ginxed it, because my laptop started ringing.

Without thinking, I jumped out of the washroom, dropping my hot curler onto the floor. It nearly hit my foot, so I let a little yip out between my lips.

I'm telling you, that pink dress did something to me.

I carelessly hop over dirty clothing on the floor and leap over my bed to my desk. We're not the best at keeping it clean. I mean, I've had Trudy all these years to clean up after me.

Oh god, I think I miss her calling me a "Lovely!" too.

I sit down in my wooden chair and take a look at who was calling me. _Unknown long distance._ They can do that? Huh. I never knew.

Cautiosly, I opened the call. I gasp and put a hand on my mouth. "Oh my god…"


	2. Chapter 1 - Skype, Jealousy, and Arizona

**Yayy! I'm so happy for all the positive feedback on a little one page preview. So I am extatic to share the FULL story with you guys! Since some of you followed this part I might make this the main story, delete the preview chapter, and repost the preview so new readers could get a feel for my story.**

**SO, I have a little warning for you guys, there is swearing and sexual SUGGESTIONS (which means its mature, and not described sex because lets face it nobody likes that.) This is a mature read, but only for the swearing and little spots of mature sexual suggestions. If you still dont understnad the 'suggestion' bit, I meant like a drug dude saying "Hey lets go out back or to the bedroom." It's not even much to worry about.**

**If you still dont like the whole suggestion bit, you can either PM me or review that your not too wowed about it. I totally understand if your sensitive about it, and I dont want to drive you away from reading my work.**

**Thanks, and enjoy! -Erica :)**

* * *

My college dorm room is nothing out of the ordinary. I have my posters from my old room up, covering the beige (and cracked) paint. Sick Puppies flyers, articles ripped out of magazines, and old Polariod photographs from my Anubis days above my bed.

I keep them up there so its like I never left, and my room mates always poke fun at me from keeping them up. I don't care, -and I can't believe I'm about to say this- I miss Anubis and Sibuna more than anything else in the world.

I miss the pin drop, I miss solving mysteries, I miss painting my nails after midnight with my room mates, my best friends. I miss Eddie most of all. Above anything.

God, I sound so different now. I think it was from that dress Cassie and Erin made me put on. I wonder how they're doing…

Speaking of those two, I wonder how my SENIOR friends are doing. You know, the ones I grew up with? I know Alfie and Willow went to the same school together (I still can't get Willow's perky face out of my head when she found out she got her credit out of my head… it scared me,) Mara, Joy, and Fabian are all a half hour away from eachother (prep school suckers,) Jerome stayed at home with his Dad or something, and KT and Eddie… are in America.

And here I am, standing in the dirtiest washroom on the crappiest school campus, on the other side of the world.

I could always call someone, but I don't want to look like I care. I'm Patricia Williamson for god's sake!

I swear I ginxed it, because my laptop started ringing.

Without thinking, I jumped out of the washroom, dropping my hot curler onto the floor. It nearly hit my foot, so I let a little yip out between my lips.

I'm telling you, that pink dress did something to me.

I carelessly hop over dirty clothing on the floor and leap over my bed to my desk. We're not the best at keeping it clean. I mean, I've had Trudy all these years to clean up after me.

Oh god, I think I miss her calling me a "Lovely!" too.

I sit down in my wooden chair and take a look at who was calling me. _Unknown long distance._ They can do that? Huh. I never knew.

Cautiosly, I opened the call. I gasp and put a hand on my mouth. "Oh my god, Eddie! KT!"

I couldn't believe it. There they were, my boyfriend and the girl who I thought for the longest time was trying to… steal my boyfriend. HEY! What is she doing in Eddie's dorm?! I get they live in the same country but that's a little too close for my liking.

I should be happy as fuck to see my boyfriend, but I could slowly feel lioness Patricia slowly claw out.

"Hey Patricia! How's it going?" KT said. Oh I see, playing the nice card huh.

The big haired little shit (who still hasn't done anything about the nest, by the way) was surprisingly wearing eyeliner and other makeup, my guess trying to impress MY BOYFRIEND. She still had that obsession with long knitted sweaters, and her hair was in one big lopsided ball.

Behind her was my boyfriend. His usual styled hair seemed tossed around and messed up, I'm just fucking wishing not by KT. But when I took a second look, I saw the Eddie I knew when he first came. Crazy, trouble maker, not sophisticated at all. He was wearing a baby blue t-shirt. I hope he has pants on, because if he doesn't I'll flip a shit.

"Fine, but I think I'm already getting bored of this place," I answered with a fake smile.

I picked up a half fun can of Arizona ice tea I noticed at the corner of my desk. I must have forgotten about it from the other night when I was doing my homework. I took a look through the small opening to check if it was still okay. Finally, I decided it was okay to drink and took a sip.

Eddie popped his head in front of KT's. "Yacker, I thought you said you went to college? Why are you in your old room? Did you take a victory lap or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I shook my head, "No, this is my room. I just made it look like my old one. Makes me feel more at home." I turned around gesturing to my side of the room.

They both nodded in understanding, but I never indicated it to KT. I bit back a groan and quickly dodged a smart remark. "How's it going back in America?" I started rubbing my forehead.

"Oh it's going great! We didn't even know, but we got accepted to the same school!" KT said happily.

I. Hate. Happy.

I can't believe this! I nearly choked on my goddamn Arizona! Eddie and KT in the same school was bad enough at Anubis and now they're in the same COLLEGE. America is big! There are plenty of schools to go to! Why does it have to be the exact same college as my boyfriend.

I did another famous Patricia-fake-smile and said, "That's amazing! How far are your dorms…?"

Eddie raised his eyebrows behind KT's back, as if to say "what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh not that far at all! A two minute walk, actually. Right Eddie?" KT replied.

"Ugh, yeah." He quickly answered. I know that voice. That was the disturbed voice he always made. I love and hate that voice, and I think you know why.

"Wow… that sounds awesome." I said half-heartedly.

"I know right? I'm so excited and happy here!" KT cheered. "I have a working Skype account, awesome room mates, a really good school," and then she puts HER ARM AROUND EDDIE, "and my best friend with me!"

I found myself looking around the room for something to repeatedly hit my head with hopefully enough times to kill myself. "That sounds greaattttt. You know what, I actually have to go. We have a dorm meeting or something. I'll call you tomorrow."

"That sounds great! I'll call you around-"

"No KT, I meant Eddie…" I said awkwardly.

She nodded in understanding. I could see behind that (because everyone I know happens to be a terrible liar.) She was hurt, not offended hurt but jealous hurt.

HAH! KISS MY ASS!

"Oh yeah sure. I get it." KT said, practically confirming her hurt.

Mission accomplished.

Eddie nodded and smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yacker."

Oh okay, pull the Yacker card why don't you. The cute inside nickname couples say to each other (usually when the guy is trying to KISS UP TO YOU. And not in that way you perverted lot.)

"Mmkay see youu, " I said quickly and slammed my laptop shut.

After that, I grunted and chugged the rest of my ice tea.

* * *

**So, how'd you like chapter one? If you loved it, follow and review! That would totally make my day. More coming up soon! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Whole New World

**Thanks for the wonderful feedback on my last chapter! This chapter is still introducing things, but you'll have to read to find out about TWO new characters that will be pretty important as this series porgresses. I promise my readers that the next chapter will be longer. I feel like I'm really cheating on you guys by having small little chapters in the beginning but THEY WILL BE LONGER! **

**Thanks a bunch -Erica :)**

* * *

I swear to god, that was a long night. I couldn't stop thinking about perfect little Kt with my sexy little Eddie.

Ugh.

My laptop was still shut in the corner, and my phone was powered off, so texts from Eddie were the last things I'd get.

My roommates Kylie and Nastasia (Spanish import) didn't even care about my problems, because there was an opening party at some fancy senior sorority.

The idea of a party never really wowed me. I didn't like drinking, let alone ever had a drink. I'm not a loud type, unless if Eddie is there.

Ughh Eddie.

I wish he was here more than anything. Now he's probably at some party in America shagging some random girl (who better not be KT.)

"But like, Patricia. Honestly long-term relationships, like, never work!" Kylie protested.

Kylie was always like a grown up version of Cassie with the fashion sense of Amber to me. It was funny, because she looked like a mix of the two, just older.

Just then I got another one of those Old-Anubis-Days-Headaches. I remember the first time we saved the world, back when it was just Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Nina and I.

Oh my god I miss Nina too.

Who knows? Maybe she's going to the same school as Eddie and KT.

Then they'll be so excited, run off into the sunset. Anubis besties for life! Like Peanutbutter and Jelly, Chosen One and Osirion, hopefully KT is a third wheel, considering she doesn't even know Nina.

But then Eddie and Nina would make me jealous!

WHAT. AM. I. DOING. TO. MYSELF.

I rubbed my forehead with one hand and painted my toenails a depressing shade of red with the other. I am honestly really done with over thinking shit.

Nastasia turned around from her little vanity in the corner, "Yea girl. You need to go out there and embrrrace new things! Your like obsessed with your old life."

Her accent is just hilarious. She holds her "R's" and emhesizes her "L's" and other funny stuff. If you could hear it, you would die.

"What if there was a girl who's always wanted your boyfriend

who just happened to be minutes away from him?" I pointed out.

Kylie looked at Nastasia and shrugged. "Find a new one?"

"But what if you l-love him?" I blurted out.

Nastasia put her hairbrush gently on the table (the poise that girl has, my god) and looked at me with a smile. " Girl, you shouldn't have fallen for him anyway."

THE FUCKING NERVE. I admit something I haven't even told my bestfriends, and she tells me I should regret it.

That little Spanish tramp better sleep with one eye open tonight, because when I go out and get Chinese food, she'll come back here knocked up and drunk (and most likely recently fucked) and then I'll stick some chopsticks UP HER NOSE.

"Excuse me?" I answered angrily.

Nastasia smiled as if I were a joke, "You know your cute Patricia-"

What is she lesbian now?

"-You rush falling in love. Have fun! You're in college! Live everyday like it's your last. Party! Meet someone! Have _fun._" She explained.

Kylie nodded in agreement, poking her head out of the washroom with a towel covering her blonde locks.

My room mates had a point. Eddie and I did rush into it, right? And I probably don't _really _love him, do I? He obviously doesn't love me right now, considering being smothered by KT.

I should give it a go. I should mingle. I should have fun.

I'M PATRICIA WILLIAMSON, AND I RUN THIS PLACE.

I think.

I looked up at all my posters on my wall and sighed. I looked back at my room mates who were smiling at me.

Slowly, a smile grew on my face and I nodded. The two squealed, and then I unfortunately thought of Willow. _Keep it together Patricia,_ I thought to myself, _High school is all in the past._

"Now lets go party!"

"What did I get myself into?" I said, looking the lit up sorority up and down. I felt like I've just seen a ghost. There were red cups everywhere, people were making out, dancing, and just having a good time.

And that was just in the front yard.

The best party I've ever been to was when my parents renewed their goddamn vows when I was fourteen.

Kylie smiled at me, "C'mon, lets go get some cute seniors!"

_Cassie, get your face out of my head._

We walked in, Kylie and Nastasia oozing confidence, me with sheer terror. Skrillex's "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites' was ripped out of the Spring Breakers soundtrack and found itself blaring from the speakers. Nobody knows good music anymore, so I was remotely surprised when I heard the song. Unlike me, the girls were wearing short dresses, Nastasia's frizzy hair was straightened to perfection.

_KT. SERIOSLY. OUT OF MY HEAD._

Stupid Americans.

I was wearing skinny jeans and a black crop top Kylie managed to make me wear. At least I wasn't wearing bright fucking pink like her.

Pink. I hate the word.

Kylie didn't take a moment to hesitate when she laid her eyes on her "prey." I rolled my eyes as she shuffled up to a handsome senior in her high heels.

Nastasia saw some of her Spanish friends and left me behind.

I looked around sadly at everyone around me. They looked like they wouldn't even give me the time of day, too caught up in conversations from their shopping expierience the other day to going out back and "living it up."

Gross, I know.

I sighed and went to the decked out drink table. When I walked up to it, I got bumped and got beer sprayed all over me.

"HEY! This is brand new!" I yelled.

But when I looked up, I wish I hadn't said a word.

* * *

**I'm sorry I just love cliffhangers :) I think I'm going to post chapters every other day or so, but I'm not done school yet (dammit!) but after that we'll be good to go! **

**Why do you think Patricia is a little scared? Stay tuned for the next (long!) chapter, coming up on Tuesday or Wednesday :D**

**Also, if I get enough reviews I'll start replying to all of them before my posts! Yippeee!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Deep Shit

**Yay! Next chapter on time! YESHHH! So yes, I do have an instagram and I suggest you follow me lol u don't have to. This chapter... I can't believe what I did still but I have a good plot for it so don't worry. IM NOT REVEALING ANYTHING. **

**-Erica**

* * *

_I sighed and went to the decked out drink table. When I walked up to it, I got bumped and got beer sprayed all over me._

"_HEY! This is brand new!" I yelled._

_But when I looked up, I wish I hadn't said a word._

In front of me was an older guy with dark brown styled hair, but with creepy blue eyes that popped. He was wearing mostly black, and boy did he look STONED. But you know, he was cute.

Wink, wink, if you know what I mean.

Before I continue, I'd just want to remind you my beautiful readers that you know me as Patricia-touch-me-and-break-your-nose but at this moment I was Patricia-help-me-because-I-want-to-curl-up-in-the- corner-and-cry.

Okay, resume.

At first, I wasn't scared of this guy at all. He was drunk, he didn't look like he was even remotely able to think straight, and god was he hot.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he growled. His voice was abnormally low.

"I said to watch where you're going-"

I was cut off short when the bastard's hand came across my face.

Well, ouch.

My hand went to my face and I looked at him with so much hate I was about to blow it.

That little asshole actually thought he could hit me? He has another thing coming.

I kneed him straight up in the balls. By then a large crowd started to form around ass. "BASTARD!" I yelled.

May I just remind you that if he hadn't hit me, I would have visited his balls in a bit of a different way, just saying.

Shit! I forgot about Eddie…Oh well, a girl can look when your boyfriend is on the other side of the world with a big haired slut.

I mean…

His hands went to his crotch, and I walked right around him and took a cup of beer from the table and poured it over him, you know, my grand fucking finale. The crowd gasped, and everybody was waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Patricia! Patricia!" I heard behind me. It was Kylie, running toward me in her high heels. She grabbed my arm surprisingly hard and pulled me close to whisper in my ear. "We have to leave right now."

I looked at her surprised, "Why I was just getting started with this joke."

She looked me dead centre with a really serious face. What an Amber. "We're leaving now Patricia, lets go."

She pulled me hard to the door, but I kept looking back at the guy. He was crouching down now, and I could see his face turn red. And not an embarrassed red, I'm talking _**HULK SMASH**_ red. I looked around the room and saw shocked faces looking at me. The music was turned off, and even drunk people put their cups down to look at me.

So I was that impressive, huh?

"No, you weren't you dumbshit," Kylie said while dragging me out the door. The night air was cold and refreshing for the summer. The front lawn was deserted, and I was starting to feel a little weirded out.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Opps," I apologized.

Nastasia was following behind us, jogging to keep up. Her hair was blowing behind her, and she kept looking back, scared shitless. "Let's go. Now."

By the time we were shuffling down the street towards the car, I heard a scream coming from the party. It sounded like that guy. It must have meant something, because Kylie squealed and started running. "Get to the car!" She yelled breathlessly.

What the hell is going on? I stood up to a jerk, thanks for the award. But now everybody is freaking out. It's like the world is having a sieser. I knew college parties were crazy (or just college in general) but this is crazy.

So now I'm running for what seems like my life, from something I don't even know. Then I see that guy sprinting behind us. Nastasia started to scream and we all sprinted to our (their) red car.

We hopped in when the guy was steps behind. "Lock the doors!" Nastasia cried.

In the drivers seat, I did as she said and quickly tried to get out of our parallel parking spot. The girls were pressuring me, telling me to go quicker, and I nearly hit the car behind me.

Just before the guy was about to hit the car on the street, we drove away at full speed. I sighed as we went down the street, finally happy that we got away from that asshole.

Just as I started to slow down, the girls started yelling. "What? WHAT?!"

I looked in my rear view mirror to see the guy running down the street hot on our trail. "What the hell is he a mutant or something?!" I screamed in frustration.

"That's Scott Taylor. The man is a phsyco, expecially when he's drunk!" Kylie squealed.

Nastasia nodded, "Once I asked that guy for a drink and he poured it all over my head like you did!" She emphasized the 'all' and held the 'you' when she said it, so I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Like, this isn't funny! We have a steroid taking, football playing, totally insaine dude following us! OH MY GOD HE'S ON A MOTORCYCLE!" Kylie squealed.

Panicked, I looked in the rearview mirror to see the bastard actually on a motorcycle. Where the fuck did that come from?

I quickly swerved (haha, swerve) to the main road that connected to the campus. It was completely deserted, besides some drunk teens here and there.

"Is he still behind us?" I asked.

Nastasia nodded, "Yes, but keep your eyes on the road! Keep driving!" I love this girl's accent, honestly.

Just then I heard my phone buzz. Sitting shotgun, Nastasia took it out of the cup holder and looked at the screen. "Can you take a call from…uh… Weasel?" She asked.

Weasel. Oh no. Of all times that moron decides to call me. It's two in the morning! Oh wait, it's morning there. He promised to call.

Patricia Williamson you are an idiot.

I put my head in one hand and kept the other on the wheel while Kylie started yelling, "We're in a chase and you want to take a phone call? Nuh uh, no way!"

"IT'S MY BOYFRIEND," I blurted out, "I KIND OF HAVE TO!"

Kylie's perfect little face went read in the backseat. "PATRICIA, GET OVER HIM, FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE'S PROBABLY SLEEPING WITH SOME BITCH ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!"

Oh no she didn't.

"What? No I'm not!" yelled a little voice. It was coming from my phone! HE. HEARD. ALL. OF. THAT. Holy shit I'm screwed.

My eyes went as wide as dinner plates and I glared at Nastsia. Instantly, Nina's little death glare popped in my head and I tried to get it out. "I never asked you to answer it yet!" I yelled at her.

"Patricia, is that really what you think?" Eddie asked. His little voice sounded small and hurt. It made me want to shatter into a million pieces, but unfortunately I'm driving a vehicle.

"No Eddie of course not! That was my-"

"You know what, forget I asked. If you don't trust me, maybe we really shouldn't be together." He said. I was about to break down and cry. I felt like I was cut into a million little pieces but still forced to breathe.

"Eddie, don't say that! Can we please, _please_ just talk later?" I begged.

"No, you've made it pretty clear."

The line got cut.


	5. Chapter 4 - Stop To Think

**So, I got some explaining to do (obviously.) The day I was meant to update was my last day of school, and I had a party to go to after until the end of the night. Next day, I go to my laptop and theres a VIRUS. LIKE HONESTLY. I am so sorry to all my readers who have been waiting on this so long. Had to get a new laptop, then rewrite it all, update my files... Just ugh. **

**Theres one more little thing, I'm going overseas for two weeks starting Saturday. YEP. So I'm not updating for a long time. I can't bring my laptop (ughhhhh) so I'm going to be writing on the plane. I apologize again for all this crap going on. When I get back, I WILL WRITE.**

**-Erica**

* * *

My eyes were filled with tears so much I nearly had to pull over to see properly. My eyeliner was fucked up in seconds, and the girls stayed quiet, in awe as to what had just happened. I still couldn't believe it either. Did Eddie just… break up with me?

I can't believe it. I did nothing wrong! It's all…

"I HATE YOU GUYS! ITS ALL YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT!" I yelled.

Completely ignoring me, Nastasia looked in the rear view window and said quietly, "The guy isn't there anymore…"

"I. Don't. Care. I'd rather be in the hospital because of that guy then to be where I am now." I interrupted.

Kylie butted in, "Well actually it's all his fault, if he hadn't-"

"WHAT? Gone to school in America? Called me? He did nothing! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT YELLED AT ME. And Nastasia, why would you answer the call? My life is none of your business," I snapped.

At a red light, I hit my head on the top of the wheel repeatedly mumbling, "I'm such a moron."

I am, and I always will be. I always screw things up. College parties never do anything right for you they just fuck everything. My relationship with Eddie will never be right unless we're living under the same roof, which I can't seem to let go! I'm an adult and I have to forget about Anubis. About my friends, about the mysteries, everything. My life will never be perfect and I need to accept that. If Eddie really doesn't want to go out with me then so be it.

"Patricia… it's green."

"I don't give a shit, you drive," I muttered, getting out of the car and walking around the other side.

When we got back, I immediately went to the washroom at took a cold shower. In a hot shower you can't feel your tears. When I'm sad, I want to cry and know I'm crying. It's confusing, but whatever.

When I got out, Nastasia was just dozing off, and Kylie was sitting in bed on her phone.

I went to my little desk in the corner and turned on my laptop. I mustered up all my courage and went to Skype. Hopefully Eddie hasn't gone to school yet-

Wait, what am I doing? I would just look desperate if I called him, right? He broke up with me. If he wants to talk about it he'll Skype me.

Slowly, I shut my laptop, crawled into bed, and eventually cried myself to sleep.

Hey, it's been almost two weeks. Two weeks since that one crazy night, the night where I was in my first crazy ass car chase, my first college party… The night I broke up with Eddie.

I've been taking it pretty well actually. I've been to a few more parties, I've definitely been wearing Nastasia and Kylie's clothing more. And the best part is, I'm slowly starting to forget all about Anubis.

The one thing I need to do: Get STONED. And I mean fucking STONED.

It will be the one thing that will totally take my mind off everything Anubis. I even promised myself never to say the word Anubis again, but you know I'm writing it right now.

As I step out from another cold shower, I dry my hair and put my regular clothes on: dark skinny jeans, a grey long-sleeved midway crop (which I surprisingly own) and a pair of Nastasia's black heels. See? I'm dressing like them while still being me.

When I'm finished, I look up and the fogged mirror and wipe it all away with my hand, so I could see my face.

I saw something like this in a movie. If you look at yourself long enough in the mirror, and say your name repeatedly, you'll get really confused and not even remember the thing you've been repeated for the past three minutes. I should do that if- WHEN- I get drunk.

I open the drawer and take out my best friend, my curling iron. Wait, if I'm trying to reinvent myself, I should do my hair differently. But I love my curled hair! Ah dammit.

Caving in with myself, I take out Nastasia's hair straightener.

Strightening hair takes a lot longer than curling my friend. I probably got my scalp burnt like three times and I'm positive I have split ends. But whatever, I look hot.

After applying my makeup and cleaning up after myself (I am a neat freak and proud bitch,) I get out of the washroom and throw my towel in my laundry basket.

"Ehem," I heard behind me. I turned around to see Kylie looking me up and down like some stupid lesbian. "You look good, Trish."

"Trish?"

"Yeah it fits the new you," she explained.

I shrugged and went over to my laptop to check my email.

"You know we're good enough to get in a sorority, now that you're like us," she said. Comments like that from Kylie surprisingly don't affect me anymore. I just shrug it off like nothing happened. I got used to it I guess.

"Well you can go, and I'll just stay here. I really don't want to be in a sorority. I'll just partner up with some nerdy graphic designer with nothing better to do with her life," I smiled nice and wide (and fake for that matter) just so they would get the point.

"Why not?" Nastasia walked in from the washroom with a towel wrapped around her petite frame and her dark brown hair dripping wet. "You want to forget all about your little friends back at your high school? Join a sorority. Make _new _friends!"

"But you guys are my friends," I mumbled.

"Yeah but you need some more your still eating ice cream and watching Degrassi re runs." Kylie pointed out.

"So? What if I feel like going American for a couple days? There's nothing wrong with degrassi! There's this really hot punk guy named Eli-"

"Oh my god Patricia!" Nastasia sort of yelled, "Your boyfriend was American and now your obsessed with them." She turned to Kylie with her eyes bugged out, "We must get this girl in a sorority."

"Is there a punk sorority?" I asked hopefully.

Kylie glared at me, "Like, haven't you learned _anything_?"

Okay, maybe I don't like these bitches.


End file.
